Is This The Combined
by andthisismiisty
Summary: "(...) por que diabos eu penso tanto no Potter?" Um namoro perfeito, amigas lindas, amigos divertidíssimos e acima de tudo: marotos! Uma vida em Hogwarts, inteligencia e beleza, o que mais alguém pode querer? Pra Lily Evans a resposta é simples, tem nome e sobrenome!
1. dos 'flashbacks'

Bom, já faz seis meses desde a ultima vez que ele me beijou e quase dois meses desde a ultima vez que nos vimos... Eu sei, parece loucura contar, já que eu deveria odia-lo como eu sempre gritei a plenos pulmões, mas que culpa tenho eu se meu cérebro insiste em não tira-lo da cabeça?

Ok, ok, eu não to exagerando ou sendo melodramática. Mas todos já conhecem a minha história com o Potter. Ele me ama, ou pelo menos finge que sim e eu o odeio ou pelo menos... Enfim. Mas o fato é que, eu não deveria estar reclamando! Eu tenho o namorado mais perfeito do mundo, minha vida está indo perfeitamente bem, é meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts... Esplendido! O que mais eu poderia querer?

O que eu quero é que ele volte. Volte a me convidar pra sair todos os dias, volte a me irritar com aquele sorrisinho maldito, volte com aquela mania infeliz de passar a mão nos cabelos... Que ele volte.

_**FLASBACK ON – 7 meses atrás.**_

_-Potter, já mandei você me deixar em paz! __Ta tão difícil de entender? – falei tentando ao máximo ser mal educada, mas tenho que admitir que não estava dando muito certo._

_- Ora pequena Lily, eu paro se você tirar esse sorrisinho dos lábios meu lírio... __Você sorrindo assim, só me mostra que ama quando eu te convido para sair – Ele me respondeu galanteador. E eu não conseguia não sorrir. Já fazia um tempo que Potter andava arrancando sorrisos meus e de certa forma estava me conquistando. Ele andava pelos corredores dizendo que me amava, que eu era a menina mais linda do colégio e que não conseguia entender como eu tinha roubado o seu coração. Bem, isso conquista qualquer uma! Quem não ficaria encantada?_

_- Potter, o seu ego está começando a afetar as conexões do seu cérebro com os seus neurônios! __Cuidado, isso vai te fazer mal – Falei enquanto apressava o passo. Sentia que ele estava cada vez mais perto e isso não era bom para a minha sanidade._

_- Fugindo de que Lily? – James percebeu que eu estava mais a frente e por isso me segurou pela cintura e me prendeu contra parede. __Minha respiração ficou falha._

_- Do que você acha Potter? – Respondi tentando manter o controle._

_- Não sei, não vejo nada que possa te fazer mal por aqui... – Ele chegava cada vez mais perto. __Seus braços em torno da minha cintura me apertavam e me davam uma sensação de conforto, sua respiração estava perto a minha e sua voz me arrepiava. Eu não podia mais negar, naquele momento eu estava entregue ao maldito Potter e o pior de tudo é que estava adorando!_

_James não perdeu tempo. Percebeu logo que me tinha nas mãos e sem avisar capturou meu lábios em um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo! Eu segurava seus cabelos e o puxava mais perto de mim, enquanto ele agarrado em minha cintura me erguia e me puxava de forma que me fez parar com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. A cada minuto as coisas ficavam mais intensas, acho que nunca em toda minha vida havia sentido tantas sensações como aquelas daquele momento. Eu ouvia pessoas passando por ali, mas minha mente não raciocinava. Eu não soltaria Potter tão cedo, nem mesmo que o ministro fosse nos separar. __Mais tarde descobri que eram apenas Emily e Remo que estavam andando pelos corredores e nos viram. _

_Ficamos durante um tempo que pareceu longo e ao mesmo tempo curto daquele jeito. __Até que as coisas foram acalmando e o beijo se tornou calmo, doce e por fim, acabamos nos abraçando. Eu já havia beijado Potter várias vezes. Não por querer, é claro, mas porque ele insistia em me agarrar cada vez que sentia vontade. Mas nunca havia sido tão forte, tão cheio de sentimentos..._

_- O que você viu em mim Potter? – Soltei a pergunta que andava me atormentando fazia um tempo._

_- Como? – ele perguntou._

_- O que te chamou atenção em mim? __Dentre tantas garotas no colégio, todas morrendo por você, porque logo eu? – Abri meus olhos para poder olhar nos dele enquanto ouvia a resposta._

_- Porque eu adoro a cor dos seus olhos, o formato do seu rosto, as suas curvas, o corte do seu cabelo, a cor do seu cabelo, o seu sorriso, a maneira como fica concentrada em aula... __Você me chamou atenção Lily, porque é diferente das outras... – Sorri involuntariamente ao ouvir aquilo. Uma parte de mim gritava a plenos pulmões que apesar de ter dito tudo aquilo, James havia conseguido o que queria e tudo acabava ali. Porém, outra parte, mínima, dizia que ele era diferente do que eu julgava. Que as coisas iriam dar certo para nós dois._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Depois daquele dia, nós ficamos juntos por mais quase uma semana e depois ele sumiu. Não definitivamente, é claro! Eu ainda o via em sala de aula, mas ele parecia estar sempre preocupado e não falava com mais ninguém a não ser os marotos. No começo eu fiquei extremamente chateada, com o coração apertado. Eu queria falar com ele, perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas alguma coisa me impedia.

Então deixei os dias seguirem. Com as loucuras das provas finais, eu não tinha tempo para mais nada e como sempre fui responsável, andava com a cabeça ocupada. Até que um dia, eu ouvi tudo o que eu tinha medo de ouvir em relação ao Potter...

_**FLASHBACK ON – seis meses atrás.**_

_- Lily, Lily, eu preciso de ajuda – Foi o que eu ouvi assim que desci para o salão comunal. __Remus Lupin necessitava de minha ajuda e eu, como boa amiga que sou, corri em seu auxilio!_

_- Quero comprar um presente bom para Emmy e preciso que você me ajude a escolher! – _pausa para explicação: Emily é uma das minhas melhores amigas, Remo é meu melhor amigo, mas também é amigo do Potter, Emily e Remo são namorados e aquele dia era o aniversário da Emily. Voltando:_ Remo me disse todo afobado._

_- Claro que eu ajudo Lupin, mas como sairemos do castelo? – Pergunta inútil, é claro, já que Remus Lupin é um maroto e marotos tem jeito para tudo!_

_Saímos do castelo após eu enrolar Emmy que já estava soltando fogo pelas ventas achando que Remus tinha esquecido o seu aniversário e que eu iria estudar ao invés de passar o dia com ela. Fui colocando o assunto em dia com Remus, que não perdeu tempo em falar do Potter para mim. Ele sempre foi meio sem noção esse Lupin e nunca se dá conta do quanto um assunto pode machucar alguém._

_- Ah Lily – ele começou- você sabe como o James é... Ele tava apaixonado por você e por isso decidiu se afastar... Ele disse que é um homem livre! – minha garganta se apertou em um nó sem tamanho aquela hora, mas eu me segurei! Apesar de Remus ser meu amigo, não podia mostrar pra ele o quanto aquele viado do Potter mexia comigo!_

_- Ah, eu meio que já imaginava que seria assim... – Falei tentando disfarçar toda a raiva na minha voz._

_- Mas não se preocupe pequena Lily, o James ta pagando por ter deixado de falar com você... – Remus disse com um sorrisinho no rosto._

_- É? Por que? – dizem que a curiosidade matou um gato... Eu deveria aprender a ser menos curiosa!_

_- Bom, ele está apaixonado por outra garota... E parece que agora é de verdade. Ele disse que pede ela em namoro, parou com as gandaias, está estudando sério... Nem parece o mesmo James de antes! Mas ela não quer nada com ele. Só o despreza... – Remus disse tudo aquilo rindo e meu estomago afundou e eu senti meus olhos se enxerem de lagrimas. Com uma desculpa de que ia ao banheiro, sai de perto dele, enquanto tentava raciocinar as palavras que havia ouvido. Era por MIM que o Potter mudava, era para MIM que ele prometia pedidos e mais pedidos, era por MIM que ele estudava... E agora sem mais nem menos ele ta apaixonado por outra?_

_Engoli o choro, não ia me abater, não por alguém que não merecia!_

_Encontrei Remus novamente, que já estava com o presente em mãos, e então voltamos ao castelo, onde eu decidi, que não falaria mais com o Potter._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Mas quem disse que querer é poder não é mesmo? Apesar de nem ver mais o Potter no castelo durante muitos dias, finalmente chegou o momento em que eu teria que o encarar frente a frente! Ou, na verdade o dia que ELE deveria me encarar! Minha maior vontade era pedir uma explicação, de tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas a coragem que eu tive não foi o suficiente...

_**FLASHBACK ON – ainda seis meses atrás.**_

_Nós estávamos em uma reunião dos monitores junto com a Professora Minerva. Eu ainda não sei o que deu na cabeça do Dumbledore de escolher Potter para monitor, mas o que eu podia fazer._

_Chegamos lá, ouvimos tudo o que a professora tinha a dizer, até que ela nos dispensou. Eu pensei que iria voltar tranqüila para o salão comunal, mas aparentemente, Potter não achou isso conveniente e por isso veio falar comigo._

_- Tudo bem Lily? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. Tentei a máximo não sorrir de volta._

_- Tudo e você Potter? E por favor, me chame de Evans... – seja educada Lily, seja educada... Era só o que eu pensava._

_- Tudo bem... O que anda fazendo? – Ele perguntou chegando mais perto._

_- Estudando, muito... E você? – respondi tentando me esquivar, sair de perto dele._

_- Sempre tentando fugir né Lily? – ele me perguntou assim que conseguiu me segurar de vez perto dele._

_- Deve ser porque eu não quero cair nos seus joguinhos de novo – respondi um pouco mais ríspida._

_- Que joguinhos? – ele perguntou tentando me beijar._

_- Eu não vou beijar você novamente Potter – falei virando o rosto e senti seus lábios roçarem meu pescoço e me arrepiei._

_- Que pena, vou ter que te provocar então... – Dito isso e ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, passar a mão no meu corpo. Eu não podia acreditar como ele podia ser tão cara de pau e ao mesmo tempo tão... perfeito._

_- Tem certeza que não quer me beijar? – Ele nem esperou eu responder. Imediatamente grudou seus lábios nos meus e mais uma vez eu me entreguei aos encantos Potter._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Depois daquele dia, minha raiva do Potter só aumentou, mas ele não teve tempo de senti-la. Nós entramos em férias e eu tive tempo de esquecê-lo.

Passei vários dias com Emmy e Lene, com minha família do exterior, com minha mãe e até com a chata da Petúnia. Fui em shows de bandas trouxas, fiquei com alguns meninos. Foram dois meses e meio muito bem aproveitados. Claro que eu sentia falta da escola, das minhas outras amigas e amigos, mas sempre me correspondia por cartas, com todos eles. E como sempre, o único que me mandava noticias ruins, era o Lupin ¬¬'

Havia poucos dias, eu tinha mandado uma carta a ele, bem como quem não quer nada, perguntando como andava a vida do Potter, só a titulo de curiosidade é claro! Mas, aquele lobo maldito resolveu contar tudo o que eu não queria saber.

"**Querida Lily,**

**Que saudades de você ruiva! ****Eu to bem até, minhas férias aqui na casa dos Potters são sempre maravilhosas! Preparada para o nosso ultimo ano em Hogwarts? Eu estou, acredita que vou morar sozinho? É, meus pais acham que eu já estou grande e responsável o suficiente para isso.  
Aproveitando que você perguntou dele, ultimamente ele anda um saco! Só quer saber da tal **_**Sam, **_**a namoradinha dele! Eu te contei que ele ta namorando? Pois é, fez até serenata pra ela, se vestiu de príncipe, falou com os pais dela e tudo! Agora não podemos mais chamar ele de Pontas, **_**porque o nome dele é James, **_**ela não sai da casa dele e ele não larga dela! O Sirius está começando a ficar louco. Ele (James) não sai mais com os marotos e inclusive, ela disse que não gosta da gente, VÊ SE PODE! ****Mas tudo bem né, o James está feliz com ela, o que eu posso fazer ¬¬' sério Lils, ainda bem que você decidiu esquecer ele, porque olha, acho que até pastor dessas igrejas trouxa ele vira, porque a **_**Sam**_** é nascida trouxa e tem o pai pastor. ****Diz que ele até tentou exorcizar ela quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, mas enfim.**

**Tem visto a minha Emmy? ****Ando com uma saudades enormes dela ç_ç**

**Enfim Lils, beijos ;***

**Remus Lupin"**

Preciso dizer a vontade que eu fiquei de mata-lo? A sorte do Remus é que ele é namorado da Emmy, porque se não eu já tinha dado um jeito de cortar a garganta dele acidentalmente!  
Enfim, passaram-se os dias, nós voltamos a Hogwarts, mas James não voltou! Isso mesmo! Perguntei ao Sirius o que tinha ocorrido e adivinhe? A tal da Samantha foi estudar em uma escola da França e o viadinho alado foi atrás. Eu fiquei com tanta, mas tanta raiva. Chorei por dias do meu dormitório, toda Hogwarts ficou mais abatida. Os marotos andavam se arrastando, Sirius só tinha animo com a Lene, nas outras horas ele andava cabisbaixo, não falava com mais ninguém.

O fato é que Hogwarts não é Hogwarts sem o James! Mas o tempo passou, e no segundo mês de aula, foi aniversário do Remus. Emmy decidiu fazer uma surpresa. Eu e Lene, que agora é chamada por ai de "namorada do Sirius" (percebi que todas nós já "pegamos" um maroto, que coisa) ajudamos em tudo o que pudemos. Mas o que a desgraçada da Emmy esqueceu de me avisar, é que o lindo do Potter voltou a escola para o aniversário e de brinde, levou a namoradinha.

_**FLASHBACK ON – quase dois meses atrás.**_

_- Acho que to pronta – Falei pra Lene que estava comigo se arrumando._

_- Eu também estou. Lily, passa rimel em mim? – ela pediu. Essas bruxas que não estão acostumadas com tecnologia. Comecei a passar rimel na Lene, quando a voz da Emmy ecoou pelas paredes mandando a gente ir já pro local combinado._

_Saímos correndo, Lene com apenas um olho maquiado! Corremos muito, quase demos de cara com Sirius e Rabicho, o que Lene não queria, já que ela não estava totalmente pronta e chegamos até a sala combinada muito ofegantes e rindo feito loucas. Terminei de maquiar a minha amiga enquanto Emmy terminava de arrumar tudo._

_- Meninas entrem... – Ela mandou e logo em seguida avistou Sirius e Rabicho e os mandou entrar._

_- Sirius, NÃO se atreva a chegar perto da Lene antes do Remus passar por aquela porta, eu vou chamar os outros – Emmy estava um pouco eufórica, com medo que Remus descobrisse tudo. Lene fez beicinho, todos sabem o quanto ela é louca por Sirius, mas se controlou. Enquanto isso meu único pensamento era: QUE OUTROS?_

_E como eu previa, os outros eram quem não deveriam ser. Ali, parados em minha frente, com um sorriso idiota no rosto, estavam James Potter e sua namorada Samantha. Acredito que meus olhos tenham ficado vermelhos de raiva. Lene, percebendo o perigo eminente, segurou nos meus braços e ficou conversando comigo._

_James ainda tentou puxar assunto, conversar, mas eu apenas respondia "sim" "não" e "aham". Afinal, a __**Sam**__ podia ficar com ciúmes. Emmy buscou Remus, os meninos aprontaram com ele, nós cantamos parabéns, comemos e ai então meu inferno começou. Porque eu não podia deixar a sala, mas todos os casais ao redor de mim resolveram se agarrar. Eu estava no meio de TRÊS casais! Até o rabicho já tinha se mandado e eu, muito esperta fiquei. Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara, estava com raiva, com vergonha, triste e ainda por cima, de vela._

_Mas não pensem que tudo não tinha como ficar pior. __De repente, eu não sei porque cargas d'agua, a Emmy resolve falar sobre corredores e o sem noção, inconveniente, idiota, pateta e ridículo do Remus me solta um:_

_- AAAAAAAAAH, CORREDOR NÉ JAMES (66) – como se ninguém ali soubesse que o James e eu nos agarramos no corredor. Eu não vi a reação da Samantha, só sei que eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara. E o pior foi quando James respondeu:_

_- Eu quero esquecer esse corredor Remus, aliás quero esquecer todo o meu passado, agora eu sou um novo homem, né Sam? – respondeu todo sério. Acho que nunca senti tanto ódio na minha vida do que quando ouvi aquilo. __Quase que perguntei onde seria a próxima missa!_

_- É, isso ai Remus, vamos esquecer qualquer corredor – falei baixinho e se um buraco se abrisse no chão aquela hora, eu me jogava dentro dele sem pensar duas vezes. __E o pior é que NENHUMA das minhas amigas me ajudou. Emmy porque acho que nem se tocou da gravidade da situação e Lene porque tava se agarrando com Sirius há umas três horas._

_Aquela noite foi horrível. Eu me senti um lixo, usada, desprezada! Me senti uma ninguém. E o momento mais feliz da minha vida foi quando James foi embora, pra bem longe, pra França... Ele e a sem sal da Sam._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Bom, talvez hoje eu esteja meio arrependida de ter gostado tanto do Potter ter ido para a França... Talvez, eu devia ter desejado que ele continuasse aqui, mas solteiro!

De qualquer maneira, aquela foi a ultima vez que eu o vi! Desde então a minha vida deu um giro de 190 graus e tudo mudou! Drasticamente! Mas antes que eu continue, quero contar como minhas amigas conseguiram amarrar os marotos.

_**FLASHBACK ON – Emmy e Remus**_

_- Vaaaaai Lily, me ajuda com a Emmy! – Remus pedia._

_- Remus, vocês dois ficaram juntos durante um mês! __Se ela terminou com você, o que mais eu posso fazer? – respondi sem muita vontade. A verdade é que eu nunca gostei de me meter em vida de casais!_

_- Você pode falar de mim para ela, pode falar o quanto eu ainda gosto dela e coisas assim... – Ele resmungava! Em todos os meus anos de Hogwarts, nunca tinha visto Remus tão caído por uma menina! Certo que ele era o mais certinho dos marotos e tals, mas ele estava perdidamente apaixonado, chegava a ser chato._

_- Olha, eu vou tentar ok? vou conversar com ela, dar uns toques e tentar alguma coisa, mas não garanto – falei sem muita paciência._

_- AAH OBRIGADA LILY SUA LINDA, EU TE AMO – ele saiu todo feliz._

_Emmy e Remus haviam ficado um mês juntos, mas ela com medo que ele a largasse por causa de probleminhas peludos, decidiu fazê-lo primeiro! Remus ficou arrasado! Tentou sair com outras garotas, parar de falar com a Emmy, James fez de tudo, até mocumbou com a mãe dele para afastar o lobo da minha amiga, mas nada resolveu! Ele não desistia do osso._

_Até que um dia, aquele dia que eles passaram por mim e Potter no corredor, depois de tanto se fazer, Emmy finalmente aceitou namorar Remus! __A confiança que um tinha no outro não eram as maiores, viviam tendo crise de ciúmes, mas sempre, sempre que se viam, abriam um sorriso de orelha a orelha e o Remus faz questão de espalhar aos 7 ventos que ela é a mulher da vida dele, que eles vão casar e ter muitos filhos! __E Emmy jura que um dos filhos dela se chamará Darwin! Vai saber..._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Quando a Emmy terminou com o Remus pela primeira vez, eu achei que ela não voltaria! Não porque ela não gostasse dele, mas porque nós achávamos que ela não queria se envolver com ninguém mesmo! Mas eu tenho que admitir, eu fiquei mais que feliz por eles terem voltado, porque apesar das crises de ciúmes e tals, os dois são o casal mais lindo e apaixonado que eu conheço e eu acredito que o Darwin vai nascer!

_**FLASHBACK ON – Marlene e Sirius**_

_- Lily, ele é tão lindo, tão engraçado, tão..._

_- Lene, você nem CONHECE ele! Por Mérlim menina, já ta sonhando com um menino que você só sabe o nome e olha lá? __E fora que a fama que o Black tem... Como diz a Emmy "ele pega e não se apega" – Bom, eu sei que as vezes a verdade dói, mas a Lene sempre que gosta de alguém, se dá mal! Já tava mais que na hora dela começar a sonhar com os pés no chão e ficar babando por um menino que ela só via na hora do almoço e nas aulas, não era a melhor maneira._

_- Sério Lils, a Emmy disse que vai arrumar um jeito dele ficar comigo! – Lene dizia com os olhos brilhando. Bom, eu deveria alertar a minha querida Lene que se envolver com um maroto não era a melhor coisa a se fazer! __A dor de saber que o Potter estava namorando ainda estava latejando em mim e eu não queria que minha amiga passasse pela mesma coisa._

_- Bom, espero que você consiga, porque admito que o Sirius, MEUDEUSDOCÉU, até a McGonagall pegava! – Falei e comecei a rir demais, com Lene me acompanhando. __Estávamos na casa da Emmy, por conta de um final de semana surpresa em que pudemos sair e a oportunidade perfeita pra ela conseguir o Sirius estava chegando. A banda preferida de Remus estava indo tocar perto da casa da Emmy e nós iríamos assistir. Pelo o que sabíamos, Lene estava nos padrões perfeitos para o cachorro! Alta, magra e com unhas feitas._

_Uma semana depois... Dito e feito! Sirius não perdeu tempo em seduzir minha amiga assim que a conheceu. Os dois ficaram no show e depois de uma semana ficaram de novo... Mas ai Lene já tinha perdido as esperanças de algo dar certo definitivamente! Apesar de ser o Sirius, ele era um maroto e bem... Marotos são marotos._

_O que ela não contava é que a sua paixão doentia por quadribol fosse ajudar em seu "relacionamento". Os dois viviam apostando qual time ganharia e o premio? Um beijo é claro!_

_Eu e Emmy, principalmente a Emmy, não gostávamos muito dessa situação e muitas vezes ela tentou até interferir para que os dois não se vissem mais. Remus também tentou fazer alguma coisa, mas assim que as aulas começaram, Sirius pediu Lene em namoro e hoje os dois formam um casal muito lindo e malandro! __Só espero que ele continue levando ela a sério. _

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Bom, quando a Lene começou a namorar eu previ algo trágico na minha vida: eu solteira e sozinha!

Todos os meus amigos namorando e ninguém para servir de vela comigo! Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse sequer pensar nisso, um anjo apareceu em minha vida!

Thomas Finlley, ou apenas Tom chegou de mansinho, com cartas anônimas, abraços gostosos e quando eu vi, eu estava namorando! Antes mesmo de sentir. Acho que eu estava tão encantada com ele que nem percebi o quanto deixei me envolver, ou pior, deixei ELE se envolver! Hoje faz exatamente um mês que estávamos juntos e ele tem sido perfeito, mas ai eu volto ao meu dilema inicial: se eu tenho um namorado perfeito, por que diabos eu penso tanto no Potter?

* * *

**Gostaram? espero que sim, não sei postar direito nisso aqui ainda, então espero que de certo. Eu sei que está cheio de flashbacks, na verdade á inteiro só disso, mas eu juro que no próximo melhora... é só pra explicar o que aconteceu!**

**xx**


	2. das 'alucinações' ou não

Quarta feira, 6 horas da tarde e eu estou correndo pro meu dormitório. Eu sei que na verdade eu deveria estar indo ver o meu namorado e tals, mas e quem disse que eu tenho vontade?

Sim meu caros, eu não tenho a menor vontade de ver ele. Não que ele seja chato ou tenha bafo, mas é que eu simplesmente cansei de tudo ser perfeitinho demais! Em toda minha vida eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas seres cheios de fofidão podem ser extremamente irritantes! Então para evitar ver o Tom, eu simplesmente corri, já que ele é da Lufa Lufa e não pode entrar no nosso salão comunal.

Assim que cheguei no quarto, dei de cara com Emmy, totalmente séria. Pensei que ela tivesse brigado com Remus ou algo do tipo, mas acabei descobrindo que ela estava me esperando.

- Vi que você saiu correndo da sala e veio direto pra cá! Por que demorou tanto? – ela me perguntou.

- Erm, bem... Como conseguiu chegar antes que eu? – respondi com outra pergunta. Emmy podia ser extremamente observadora quando queria!

- Lily, você anda fugindo do Tom? – Direta Emmy, sempre direta. Fiquei olhando pra ela durante um tempo, calculando minha resposta, pensando se deveria contar a verdade ou não! Me decidi pelo sim, ela merecia saber!

- Pra falar bem a verdade... Eu estou Emmy – falei me jogando em minha cama.

- Mas por que Lily? Eu achei que você gostasse dele... – ela disse sentando ao lado de onde eu estava jogada.

- E eu gosto, mas é que... Sei lá Emmy, não sei mais o que eu sinto na verdade! – Falei revelando a verdade.

- Faz um tempo que eu tenho reparado que você anda meio... deprimida ou sei lá, desanimada! – Ela me olhou séria – Sabe Lils, eu percebi... assim, não fique brava, mas quando você tava com o Potter, você estava bem mais feliz - Emmy comentou e eu nem tive como negar. O fato é que ela estava mais do que certa. Eu não tenho a mesma empolgação e magia com o Thomas que eu tinha com o Potter.

Emmy me olhava séria, mas nosso momento foi interrompido por uma Marlene que entrava no quarto.

- Qual é o papo? – Ela perguntou nos olhando.

- Lily está desanimada com o Tom – Emmy contou.

- Sério? Aai Lily... – Lene tinha uma expressão para cada fato que ficava sabendo. Nesse caso, ela estava com uma expressão preocupada e ao mesmo tempo de quem tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Sério! Eu tento me animar cada vez que eu vejo ele, cada vez que chega a hora de estar com ele, mas eu não consigo! – falei com uma voz um tanto chorosa

- Lily, isso não tem nada a ver com o P... – Lene começou a pergunta, mas eu a interrompi na hora.

- Não Lene, não tem nada a ver com o Potter! – respondi mal educada mesmo! Por que tudo o que eu faço ou penso tem que ter haver com o Potter?

- Desculpa Lil's, mas é que noite passada você estava falando o nome dele enquanto dormia – Emmy disse um tanto receosa.

- Sério? – perguntei corando. As duas confirmaram com a cabeça. – De qualquer maneira meu desanimo com o meu namorado não tem nada a ver com o Potter! – falei fingindo indiferença.

- Tudo bem então, até porque você não vai ver ele tão cedo, não é mesmo? – Lene perguntou me confirmando.

OK, deixa eu fazer uma pausa para a revolta: É CLARO QUE EU VOU DEMORAR PARA VE-LO, AFINAL DE CONTAS ELE ESTÁ EM OUTRO PAÍS, NÃO É MESMO?

- Até onde eu saiba, eu não verei ele de novo – falei – e esse papo está me cansando, se vocês me dão licença eu vou tomar um banho e descer.

Fui para o banheiro, mas não sem antes reparar que as duas se olharam.

Quando saí do banho as meninas já tinham ido para o salão principal. Agradeci aos céus por isso e ao invés de seguir para o jantar, fui direto para fora do castelo. Eu sei que é proibido sair à noite e tals, mas eu precisava pensar sozinha. Será mesmo que eu andava falando o nome do Potter enquanto dormia? Era só o que me faltava run'

Sai vagando pelos jardins de Hogwarts observando o céu. Percebi que era noite de lua nova e, portanto o Remus não estaria por ai. Sorri ao pensar no meu amigo e o quanto ele havia ficado mais abatido depois que James havia ido embora.

Continuei andando, deixando meus pés me guiarem. Lembrei da primeira vez que o Potter pediu para sair comigo.

_ FLASHBACK ON – 3 anos atrás _

_ Nós estávamos em uma festa em comemoração ao aniversário de Dumbledore. Eu não sei por que naquele ano ele resolveu comemorar, mas ninguém reclamou afinal festa é festa não importando os motivos para realiza-la. Eu estava dançando alegremente junto com a Lene e com Dave Jhonson, que na época além de ser o meu melhor amigo também era meu amor. James havia passado o dia todo olhando para mim, perguntou o meu nome e dançava perigosamente perto. Ele estava meio ridículo, com uma fantasia brega de bruxo das trevas, porém naquele momento eu não estava ligando para ele, afinal Dave estava comigo e já faziam alguns dias que eu tentava chamar a atenção dele. Lene não estava na festa, pois havia passado mal durante toda a semana e por isso decidiu que ia ficar no dormitório._

_ Quando eu menos esperava, James apareceu na minha frente e falou no meu ouvido, devido a música alta:_

_ - Me dá um beijo? – ele perguntou._

_ - Como? – Eu ria, jurava que não havia entendido direito._

_ - Me dá um beijo? – ele repetiu a pergunta com um sorriso safado no rosto._

_ - Nããão, eu nem sei o seu nome – falei rindo ao ver a cara que ele fez._

_ Ele saiu de perto de mim e eu não o vi durante uns 10 minutos. Continuei dançando como se nada mais no mundo existisse, até que ouvi a Emmy no meu ouvido._

_ - Porque você não aceitou ficar com o Potter? – Nessa época Emmy apenas gostava de Remus, mas os dois não estavam de rolo realmente._

_ - Ai Emmy, você sabe que eu gosto do Dave e eu nem conheço esse Potter direito! – falei rindo da ideia absurda da minha amiga._

_ - COMO NÃO CONHECE? – ela perguntou exasperada – Lily, TODO MUNDO conhece o Potter. _

_ Apenas dei de ombros. Eu já havia visto e ouvido falar de James Potter, afinal éramos da mesma casa e estudávamos na mesma escola, no mesmo ano. Mas aí dizer que eu o conheço, já era exagero e eu nem mesmo me importava com isso._

_ - Tudo bem então – ela disse parecendo fazer descaso da situação - mas você não pode passar o resto da vida esperando o Dave, se eu fosse você aproveitava! – Ela disse e saiu dançando._

_ Fiquei pensando naquilo, mas então lembrei quantas meninas eu já havia visto chorando pelo Potter! Ele já tinha ficado com mais da metade de Hogwarts e olha que só estava no quarto ano. Eu não queria ser mais uma da lista._

_ - Como você pode me dizer não? – enquanto refletia comigo mesmo, ouvi uma voz no meu ouvido._

_ - Com a boca – falei hostil, mas ele nem ligou para o meu tom, quando eu percebi, ele segurava na minha cintura e estava muito perto. Na hora eu estava assustada e sem que eu esperasse, ele me beijou. Um beijo profundo e um tanto urgente. Na hora eu fiquei realmente com raiva, quem ele pensava que era pra me beijar sem a minha autorização?_

_ O empurrei com força para longe de mim e sai de perto. Pude ver Dave me olhando um pouco surpreso, mas nem ao menos sinal de ciúmes eu detectei. Eu não tinha gostado de ficar com o Potter e sinceramente preferia que as coisas tivessem ficado daquele jeito. Aliás, eu não pretendia ter gostado dele de maneira nenhuma._

_ FLASHBACK OFF _

Sorri levemente ao lembrar aquele dia. Eu havia ficado com tanta raiva e de primeira não havia gostado, até que voltei para o dormitório e deitei na cama e então eu percebi que não havia jeito, o Potter beijava muito bem!

Continuei andando e quando vi, estava parada no campo de quadribol observando os aros e imaginando quantas vezes um certo apanhador havia sido feito rei naquele campo, quantas vezes durante o quinto ano as vitorias da Grifinória foram dedicadas a mim. Desde a primeira vez que eu dei uma fora no Potter, naquela festa onde ele me agarrou, ele me perseguia. Pedia pra sair comigo todos os dias, dedicava as vitorias do time a mim e uma vez chegou até a dizer que me amava, mas eu nunca acreditei é obvio, porque quando ele finalmente conseguiu um beijo verdadeiro meu, em poucos dias me trocou por outra.

Deitei no campo e fiquei olhando as estrelas. Sentia o vento bater no meu rosto e me deixar com frio, sentia uma pontinha de ansiedade por estar fazendo algo errado, via os aros imóveis, imaginava um pomo de ouro por ali, via o Potter voando direto para o castelo e...

O POTTER VOANDO DIRETO PARA O CASTELO! AI MEU DEUS!

Corri como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Como assim o Potter voando? Só podia ser alucinação da minha mente, eu sabia que o Sirius tinha colocado alguma coisa naquele suco que ele me deu na aula de feitiços, afinal, o Potter está na França, estudando com a namoradinha dele já faz dois meses, ele não pode ter voltado agora!

Entrei no castelo e segui direto para o salão. Eu precisava falar com Sirius, perguntar o que ele tinha me dado ou então, porque o amiguinho dele estava aqui. Eu estava toda ofegante e todo mundo me olhou assim que eu entrei. Imediatamente meu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Lily, achei que nunca mais ia descer – Lene falou um pouco carrancuda.

- Sirius, o que você me deu pra tomar na aula de feitiços? – perguntei quase gritando. Ele me olhou assustado, provavelmente me achando maluca.

- Era suco de abóbora Lil's! Você disse que estava com sede... – ele respondeu com cuidado.

- Mas não é possível Black, você colocou alguma coisa naquele suco, um LSD ou qualquer droga do tipo – falei rápido.

- LSD? O que é isso? – Emmy se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Olha Lily, eu juro que não coloquei nada no suco que dei pra você – Sirius me respondeu ignorando a pergunta de Emmy e o pior é que dessa vez, ele estava sendo sincero.

- Mas por que tanta desconfiança menina? – perguntou Lene.

- Erm... – contar ou não contar? Eis a questão.

- Responde Lily – Emmy mandou.

_ "Contarounãocontar,contarounãocontar,contarounãocontar?Pense rápido Lily!_

_ Não contar!"_

- Bom, porque eu passei mal e a única coisa diferente que eu ingeri hoje foi aquele seu suco. – respondi me sentando. Não estava com um pingo de fome, mas precisava disfarçar.

- Sei... – Sirius não acreditou muito no que eu disse, o que me leva a pensar que eu estava vendo certo. Potter possivelmente voltou a Hogwarts. Ou será que eu desejava tanto isso a ponto de acreditar demais na minha imaginação?

* * *

**N.A: ee aew povo, como vão! Tá ai o segundo capitulo! pra falar bem a verdade eu não sei se ele tá bom, porque já faz um tempinho que ele está pronto e eu na verdade fiquei com uma puta preguiça de postar ele, fora que eu to com um planinho maquiavelico de arranjar uma beta, mas por enquanto ainda não tenho... aliás, como se arruma uma beta por aqui? Sou totalmente nova e não sei muito bem como funcionam as coisas**

**Bem, eu queria agradecer as lindinhas que comentaram e dizer que sim _Lady Mary Potter_ vai ter continuação, e aliás, parabéns pelas fics... estão muito boas ;) e obrigada Jandryce S *-* logo logo você vai entender porque o James foi tã idiota!**

**enfim, espero que tenham mais leitores e mais comentarios e aai eu me animo mais, porque eu realmente gosto dessa historia!**

**beijinhos a todos - miistyb**


	3. Baby's coming back

-Lily minha linda – foi a primeira coisa que ouvi assim que cheguei para a reunião de monitores. Tom, assim como eu também era monitor.

- Ah, oi Tom – respondi desanimada.

- Espero que hoje nós possamos dar uma volta nos jardins – ele me disse sorrindo.

Era só isso que nós fazíamos todos os dias, desde que começamos a namorar. Dar uma volta nos jardins ou então em Hogsmeade. Não que eu reclamasse no começo, mas é que depois de um mês fazendo as mesmas coisas todos os dias, você meio que enjoa.

- Claro que sim Tom, nós vamos dar uma volta – falei entediada sentando para ouvir o que a profº Minerva tinha a nos dizer.

A reunião seguiu como sempre, as mesmas instruções, os mesmos xingos e todas as coisas que nós sempre ouvimos em reunião de monitoria. Esse ano eu era monitora chefe, então as responsabilidades eram um pouco maiores. Durante o discurso da Minerva de como nós deveríamos controlar os alunos do primeiro ano e blá blá blá, tudo que eu fiquei pensando é que já haviam se passado dois dias desde que eu vi Potter sobrevoando o campo de quadribol e ele não havia aparecido no colégio, o que me dá duas possibilidades:

1° ele veio para falar com os amigos e já foi embora;

2º eu já estou ficando louca e estou tão entediada com o Thomas que até assombração eu já estou vendo;

Acredito que a segunda possibilidade tenha mais lógica, ou não.

Saí caminhar com o Thomas pelo jardim. Deixei que ele falasse tudo o que tinha acontecido no seu dia e no dia de cada um da Corvinal, apenas para não precisar falar também. Não sentia vontade nenhuma de conversar.

- Ai aquele idiota do McCommery falou que vive vendo você com aquele tal de Black e eu falei que era meio impossível... – Quando ele tocou no nome de Sirius, eu deixei de tentar dormir e prestei atenção na conversa.

- Mas eu realmente ando pra cima e pra baixo com o Sirius! E com o Remus... – falei.

- Sério? – ele perguntou me olhando um tanto sério.

- Claro que sim, ele é meu melhor amigo e namorado de uma das minhas melhores amigas – falei olhando pra ele.

- Mas Lily, eu não gosto que você ande com ele... – ele disse fazendo beicinho. Aquilo me irritou profundamente – você sabe... ele sempre foi galinha e tenho certeza que a besta da Lene já tem um belo par de chifres, a próxima vitima pode ser você e ... – mas eu não permiti que ele continuasse.

- Não se atreva a falar assim dos meus amigos, principalmente do Sirius – falei ameaçadora. Fale mal de mim, fale mal da Petúnia, fale mal do que quiserem, menos dos meus amigos!

- Não precisa ficar brava Lils, mas você sabe que é verdade – ele disse com certo receio. Decidi que não ia brigar mais. Fiquei quieta e olhei para frente. Foi a pior coisa que pude fazer. Novamente vi uma vassoura, com um menino de cabelos arrepiados conhecido voando direto pra Hogwarts.

- Tom, eu tenho que ir... – Falei já mudando a direção em que andava.

- Que? Mas por que Lily? A gente nem ficou junto... – Tom geralmente era muito compreensivo, mas acho que a noticia de que eu andava com mais marotos do que o esperado, o deixou irritado. Só me pergunto como ele ainda não sabia disso.

- Eu sei... mas é que eu... – falei tentando achar uma desculpa, afinal de contas eu não podia dizer "pois é, mas eu vi o Potter, sabe aquele cara que eu dei uns pegas, entrando no castelo e eu quero ver se é ele mesmo". Acho que o Thomas morreria se eu dissesse isso.

- Fala Lily, o que você tem que fazer? – Ele perguntou. É bom ele não me pressionar, porque olhe!

- Eu tenho que achar a Lene para...

- A Marlene ou o Sirius? – Já falei que ele costumava ser mais compreensivo?

- A Marlene, mas acho que o Sirius também... Eu gosto de estar perto dos meus melhores amigos - Falei desafiando.

Tom ficou me olhando e por fim suspirou e concordou. Eu sei que eu deveria ter ficado feliz com isso e ter entrado de uma vez no castelo, mas a minha língua simplesmente se descontrolou.

- Tom, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa – comecei séria.

- Diga minha linda – ele disse me olhando.

- Olha, você não sabe como dói o que eu vou te falar agora, mas da mesma maneira que você expõe os seus sentimentos pra mim, eu tenho que expor os meus pra você – comecei e vi que ele ficou bem sério. – Sabe eu tenho me sentido um pouco sufocada com o nosso relacionamento entende? Ele foi... um tanto quanto rápido demais – falei olhando diretamente em seus olhos. – E eu não sei o que fazer.

- Você quer um tempo? – ele me perguntou baixo.

- Nunca acreditei nessas coisas de dar um tempo e coisas do gênero, mas é isso mesmo que eu preciso. – disse suspirando.

- Tudo bem Lils, eu entendo! – ele falou sorrindo – sei que você precisa organizar as suas coisas e deve estar corrido.

- Entende mesmo? – perguntei.

- Claro, tira um tempo pra você, pensa bem e quando você souber o que quer, fala pra mim – ele disse, mas tinha um certo tom de "pense e volte pra mim".

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e lhe dei um abraço forte, para então sair correndo para o meu verdadeiro interesse.

Entrei no castelo totalmente ofegante e corri direto para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Enquanto passava por ele, pude ouvir Lene e Emmy me chamando, mas não dei atenção a nenhuma das duas. Eu sabia que era perigoso pagar um mico mortal caso o Potter realmente estivesse lá, mas eu não podia morrer com essa dúvida.

Subi as escadas quase na velocidade da luz, cheguei à frente da porta do dormitório dos marotos e então parei. Eu tinha que pensar muito bem no que faria, afinal, que direito eu tinha de saber se ele havia voltado ou não?

Encostei o ouvido na porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa, mas se eu não me engano, há alguns anos atrás Remus me contou que eles tinham isolado a acústica do quarto e portanto eu não ouvia nada.

Segurei na maçaneta e notei o quanto meu coração estava acelerado. Vagarosamente fui abrindo a porta do quarto, com medo do que veria ou então do que não veria.

Quando finalmente entrei no quarto, o choque tomou conta do meu corpo e da minha mente. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo!

Xx

- Lily, o que faz aqui? – Sirius perguntou alarmado.

Uma parte de mim me mandava responder, a outra, no entanto, me mantinha totalmente concentrada na cena que estava acontecendo no quarto.

James Potter estava me encarando, sentado no chão, com um malão jogado ao seu lado e o que me deixou mais surpresa: com os olhos cheios de lágrimas! LÁGRIMAS!

- Bem... eu... – o meu lado mais racional decidiu responder a pergunta de Sirius, mas antes mesmo que eu tivesse tempo de continuar, senti dois braços fortes me abraçarem e meu ombro sendo molhado.

- Lily, que bom que você tá aqui! Eu precisava mesmo de um consolo – James me disse em meio a soluços.

Sei que devia ter sentido pena, sei que devia o ter abraçado de novo, mas tudo o que consegui sentir no momento foi raiva, nojo! Como uma pessoa podia ser tão idiota? Como ele poderia achar que eu o consolaria, assim, depois de praticamente me humilhar dizendo que queria esquecer o passado, o que consistia dizer que sentia vergonha por tudo o que passou comigo? O empurrei e lancei meu pior olhar sobre ele, que no mesmo instante se afastou um pouco.

- Está escrito cachaça na minha testa Potter? Me poupe! – fui fria, grossa, acho que como nunca fui com nenhuma pessoa, nem mesmo Petúnia! – E respondendo sua pergunta Sirius, eu precisava pedir um conselho a você e ao Remus, mas já vi que estão ocupados! Falo com vocês depois!

Me virei e estava prestes a sair quando ouvi Potter me chamar.

- Lily espera!

Virei para ele e não sei bem que expressão eu tinha, só o que eu sabia é que queria muito sair logo dali. Fiquei o olhando, esperando para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Por que essa agressividade? Não tá vendo o meu estado? – ele perguntou fazendo cara de coitado. Minha raiva só aumentou!

- Estou vendo perfeitamente bem como você está acabado Potter, mas infelizmente não tenho tempo para suas futilidades, sejam elas quais forem! Quanto à agressividade, esse é o meu modo de tratamento a você, como deve lembrar – Notei que ele ficou um tanto assustado com as minhas palavras, mas notei também que estava prestes a abrir a boca para dizer algo que com certeza seria inconveniente, então antes que ele pudesse emitir algum som eu o cortei. – Potter, eu tenho mais o que fazer se você me dá licença.

E antes que ele pudesse contestar, sai do quarto.

* * *

**N.A- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI *-* é eu sei, menos de uma semana que eu postei o capitulo dois e já estou colocando o três... mas é que eu to aproveitando que ele já está pronto e tals! Gostaram? JAMES VOOOLTOU *todos grita* e o pobre Tom vai ficar alone mimi MENTIRA, ele não vai sumir assim da vida da Lily, coitado, mal chegou e já tem que ir? Kkkkkkkkkkkk gente, acho que eu posso ter escrito ****Remo/Remus**** conforme o decorrer da história, mas é que eu vou digitando e nem percebo... mas relevem, ok?**

**Meninas que comentaram, muito obrigada! Não estou acostumada a postar fanfics, então mesmo que tenham sido poucos, os comentários de vocês me deixaram muito felizes *-***

_**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter**__**: **_**pois é, Lupin é um linguarudo mesmo, inspirado em um amigo meu kkkkkkkkk mas veja, ele não faz por mal... só é meio sem noção e tals! James foi muito babaca, mas ele tem um motivo, você logo saberá. Sua fic tá ótima a propósito, continue *-* xx ;*  
**_**Jandryce S**__**:**_**siiiiiiiiiiiiim, o James voltou para dar mais emoção a vida *-* kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk olhe... não posso afirmar nada da Sam ainda. Quando comecei a escrever a história, eu tinha uma visão dela... agora, já estou mudando, então vamos ver o que ela fez pra conquistar (ou não) o Jay. Xx ;***

_**Mary and Gabi E.P.B.W**__**: **_**tudo bem, eu deixo você ficar com o James, se o Sirius for meu *cara de maníaca* kkkkkkkkkkk Jay é o amor de todas, isso é fato! Olhe, ele aprontou com a Lily, é verdade... maaaaaas, pra tudo nessa vida se tem uma explicação ;) Remito é um linguarudo sim, mas não é por mal, ele só não se toca quando as pessoas não querem saber certos assuntos haha xx ;***


	4. aquele da ideia

A noticia de que Potter havia voltado para Hogwarts se espalhou em menos de um dia e logo ele era o assunto mais comentado nos corredores. Os boatos que giravam em torno de sua volta eram dos mais ridículos, como que ele era apaixonado por Dumbledore, até as mais drásticas, como uma suposta morte de sua mãe. Mas a verdade mesmo, segundo Lene e Emmy é que Potter havia terminado com a sem sal da Sam e o choro daquele dia é porque descobriu que estava sendo traído, o que nunca tinha acontecido com ele até então, e isso machucou profundamente seu ego enorme.

Quanto a mim, o sentimento era o mesmo de alguns anos atrás... Repulsa! James ainda tentou conversar comigo depois que eu saí do quarto, mas eu o ignorei veemente e assim pretendo continuar.

- Lily, você não pode continuar sem falar com o James... – Sirius repetia pela enésima vez. – Ele nem te fez nada.

Olhei para ele com indignação. Como assim Potter não havia me feito nada? Certo que na mente de Sirius, tudo o que tive com seu amigo não tinha passado de pura pegação, mas ele não pode negar o quão canalha Potter foi ao pedir meu consolo na noite em que voltou.

- Olha aqui Sirius, não me surpreende que você queira defender seu amiguinho, mas não venha me dizer que ele não me fez nada ok? – respondi séria.

- Lily tem razão Sirius, James foi totalmente insensível com ela. – Remus disse em meu favor.

Estávamos os três sentados no jardim, esperando Lene e Emmy sair da biblioteca.

- Vocês mulheres são estranhas, sério... – Sirius disse me olhando torto.

- Estranhas não Black, talvez somente complicadas... – respondi com um sorriso de canto. – E pelo o que pude notar Potter não está precisando de mim.

E pelo jeito não estava mesmo! Mais adiante de onde estávamos sentados, James quase engolia uma garota.

- Não pode culpá-lo Lily, ele chegou aqui realmente mal, precisa de um estimulo – Sirius disse malicioso.

- Não justifique os atos incoerentes do seu amigo Sirius... – respondi fria – o que me deixa mais perplexa é perceber que essas meninas aceitam ser tratadas como uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo qualquer.

- Nem todas tem super poderes de resistência Lily – Uma voz feminina falou atrás de nós. Lene e Emmy se aproximavam trazendo uma pilha de livros. – Sabe, não é qualquer garota que resiste a um maroto.

Ela beijou Sirius, no mesmo instante que Emmy agarrava Remus.

- Vocês acabam com a minha inocência, sério – falei fazendo bico.

Depois de meia hora, os inúteis que eu chamo de amigos ainda não tinham parado de se agarrar e portanto eu decidi sair de perto, fazer algo mais interessante. Caminhei por todo jardim, e quando estava quase chegando na porta do salão principal, ouvi alguém me chamar.

- EVANS! HEY EVANS! – Uma bala de morango pra quem adivinhar quem era.

- O que quer Potter? – perguntei ríspida.

- Saber por que está me ignorando – ele respondeu de imediato.

- O que faz você pensar que estou te ignorando? – perguntei.

- O fato de sair de perto cada vez que eu chego, não ficar mais com suas amigas quando elas estão com os meus, ignorar todas as vezes que eu te chamo... – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Bom Potter, pode parecer que não, mas eu REALMENTE tenho muita coisa pra fazer dentro desse castelo e não posso simplesmente perder meu tempo com suas idiotices – seca. Fui totalmente seca.

- Seria idiotice dizer que senti saudades? – ele falou com cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança. Senti meu coração acelerar, por que ele tinha que fazer essa cara? Por que ele tinha que me provocar?

- Eu... bem... Desculpa Potter, mas acontece que eu não senti a sua... então... então me deixe ir – respondi meio atrapalhada e sai correndo. Não podia deixar aquele imbecil perceber o quando ainda mexia comigo.

Estava sentada no salão comunal lendo um livro qualquer, quando ouço meus amigos entrarem. Como eu sei que eram eles?

Não existe coisa no mundo mais barulhenta do que os meus amigos. Notei que Potter estava com eles.

-Lily, até que enfim te achamos – Lene falou.

- Vocês estavam me procurando? – perguntei surpresa. Lene geralmente esquece da existência de todos quando está com Sirius.

- Estava! – ela disse sorrindo – Queremos te contar nossa idéia. – Notei que todos estavam sentados no chão. Potter ao meu lado, Remus do lado dele e Emmy no colo de Remus. Lene e Sirius se encontravam do meu outro lado.

- Tudo bem, me contem – falei sem nenhum pingo de entusiasmo.

-Credo, quem vê parece que viemos te contar sobre um velório – Remus falou.

- Bem Lils, nossa ideia é simplesmente fantástica – Sirius disse empolgado.

- Nós pensamos que a volta do James deve ser comemorada – Emmy falou sorrindo.

- E por que? – eu perguntei surpresa. Todos ficaram me olhando como se eu fosse um ET ou coisa do tipo.

-Enfim, - Emmy continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada. – Então nós pensamos em fazer uma festa! – ela terminou.

Fiquei olhando para todos os legumes que eu chamava de amigos mais o Potter, esperando que eles gritassem que era um tipo de brincadeira ou algo do tipo.

- Tudo bem – respondi por fim. Pude observar um pequeno sorriso nos cantos da boca do Potter. – Mas não contem comigo na arrumação – falei emburrada.

- Por que? – Emmy perguntou surpresa, afinal não é segredo pra ninguém que Lily Evans ADORA se meter em tudo quanto é tipo de arrumação.

- Porque eu não estou afim oras – falei.

Pude ouvir as meninas suspirarem e tenho quase certeza que elas estavam se olhando com aquela cara "nós temos que falar com ela". Pois não adianta, nem que elas venham com aquelas caras de bebes choronas sem mães, eu NÃO vou ajudar a fazer uma festa pro Potter, não vou mesmo. Não depois de tudo o que ele me fez. E sabem, o imbecil voltou sorrindo, brincando, fazendo folia, como se nada tivesse acontecido. EU NÃO QUERO DAR UMA FESTA PRO POTTER.

Ok, adivinhem onde eu estou agora?

Parabéns! Ganhou um MP3 de _ultimageração _você ai que disse que eu estou arrumando a festa do Potter! Pendurando faixas, organizando todas as decorações e até mesmo o "bem vindo James" fui eu quem escreveu. Ironico não?

Me lembrem de esganar as duas frutas que eu chamo de amigas depois ok?

_Tudo começou depois que eu subi para o meu dormitório, naquele dia em que os loucos me contaram a ideia da festa. Eu estava entrando no banheiro, pronta para ir ligar o chuveiro, quando ouço um grito. De ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Marlene McKinnon. Saí correndo pra ver se a tonta não tinha se machucado ou coisa parecida._

_ - Lene, o que houve? – perguntei toda preocupada._ POBRE INGENUA, É O QUE EU SOU.

- _Ai Lily, o que mais pode ter sido... O Sirius né? – ela disse fazendo cara de choro._

_ - O que ele fez? – perguntei AINDA preocupada._

_ - Bom, ele disse que já que você não queria ajudar na festa, ele teria que chamar outras garotas e que não se responsabilizava pelas consequências que isso poderia ter, que eu não era uma boa namorada nem uma boa amiga– Ela disse meio que bufando._

_ - SÉRIO? – perguntei arregalando os olhos._ NÃO POBRE LILY INGENUA, CORRA DAÍ ANTES QUE ESSE TRASGO TRAIDOR QUE É SUA AMIGA TE ENGANE!

_- Ahan – ela fez choramingando – Eu tentei fazer ele largar essa ideia boba, falar que a culpa não era minha, que eu não podia te obrigar a nos ajudar, mas ele já tava quase saindo do salão comunal quando eu vim pra cá._

_ - Mas Lene, por quê você não o proibiu? – perguntei sem desconfiar de nada._

_ - Porque ele disse que o James é o melhor amigo dele e por isso essa festa tem que ser perfeita. – Tive a impressão de ver lágrimas nos olhos da Lene. – Lily, por favor – começou com a pedição (?)._ Hora essa que eu deveria ter saído correndo e me escondido atrás de um pônei.

_- Sério Lils, vamos ajudar na festa... Olha, você fica só um pouquinho, eu prometo que nada mais que isso! Mas não deixa o meu Sirius sair correndo atrás de outras –_ Antes de mais nada deixa eu dizer que o olhar suplicante da Marlene é extremamente fofo e insuportável!

_Dei um suspiro meio longo e apenas mexi a cabeça indicando um sim. Nunca consegui negar algo para Lene ou Emmy. Isso me deixa tão, tão frustada!_

E por isso agora eu estou aqui. Mérlin, por quê eu fui tão burra ao ponto de acreditar na historia infantil da McKinnon?.


End file.
